


The One With Ninjas and Cassie Getting Yelled At

by sweetbabydean



Series: Po3 Avengers! [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Mission Fic, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabydean/pseuds/sweetbabydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat's one man mission goes topsy-turvy and the team comes to the rescue. Kinda.</p><p>(apparently Bruce is MIA..... ????)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With Ninjas and Cassie Getting Yelled At

"A little help down here!" Cassie screamed over the comm, dodging another bullet. She hated extraction missions; they were the epitome of evil as far as she was concerned and this was just proving her belief. This was originally a one-man mission, which essentially only involved Romanov (which meant Clint, too, by default) but it turned bad when Nat's systems went down and Clint lost all contact. So here the whole team was, and good thing for it because these fucking wannabe ninjas were out of control.

"Seriously, if someone else tries to- FUCK!" She screeched, diving between two of them and knifing a third in the chest. A grenade arrow from somewhere behind her took care of the other two and the oncoming ones. She threw a thumbs up in Clint's direction, ducking behind a wall for a second's reprieve. "Please tell me someone's found Nat, already?" 

"Got her not too long ago, in perfectly good shape. She's in the quinjet," Zoe spoke factually, the sound of guns reigning fire ringing through Cassie's headset. "I reckon this'll be over soon, yeah."

"I fucking hope so," Tony cut in.

And that was the last of the conversation until Steve announced that the enemy was handled. Everyone faired pretty well minus Clint and Cassie; the only two who seemed to have a self-destructive streak of getting banged up and injured on the majority of missions. Clint had sustained a few bullet wounds, though nothing fatal, while Cas walked out while a few bruises, a twisted ankle, and three cuts to the left arm. In the jet, Cassie stewed under Steve's gaze while Zoe looked back and forth between them hopelessly. Cassie was in for one hell of a grilling as soon as they got back.

~

"What did I tell you about going out without a suit?!" 

Cassie rolled her eyes, propping her feet up on the table. "Listen, Cap. I don't do suits."

"Get your feet off the table and stop being difficult. You wanna be a part of this team, you wear a suit, plain and simple. I will not have you out there exposed to the enemy like a neon sign! You put yourself at risk, you put this team at risk. You're off missions until you learn how take orders."

"What the actual fuck, Steve?!" Cassie growled, jumping up from her seat and wincing, taking a second to put her weight on the appropriate foot. "It's a goddamn suit for crying out loud. It isn't like I'm running around unarmed. I've got guns, I've got knives, I got arrows. So my arms and legs are out? Whatever. I'm still a fucking asset to this team."

"Look at you! Every goddamn time, Cas. One of these times you're not gonna walk out with just a few knicks. You're gonna be dead." Steve was furious. He's had this conversation a million times, how many more before it penetrated her thick skull? What would it take for her to get it? 

"Yeah, well so be it. That's a risk I'm willing to take, Steve." And with that, she turned to limp from the room, grumbling about how this was all bullshit.

Steve rubbed at his temples and took a seat, singing loudly. That hadn't gone as planned, granted with her it never did. She was much like Clint in that respect, stubborn to boot and in absolute refusal of having to cover up her arms and legs in "pointless fabric". Clint had at least covered his legs, but she... She was something else. The girl literally thought going to save the world in a t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts was okay and it probably would have been if it was anyone else, but it wasn't. It was Cassie, reckless girl with too much adrenaline and a self-destructive mindset. A lot like Bucky and Nat and Clint and pretty much everyone else who reminded Steve of his time spent as a young, scrawny thing will a bark bigger than his bite.

His thought process was interrupted by a door opening, allowing him a view of a very smug looking Zoe. He tutted gently, giving her his signature "Cap smile". "Don't you say it."

"You care too much about her clothing choice."

And there it was. "No. I care about her personal well-being.... And her clothing choice."

"She's a big girl, Steve. She'll be all right. Just because she acts like a child doesn't necessarily make her one. 

She follows orders in her own way. Always been that way," Zoe responded, fondness in her tone.

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts, big guy!" She said happily, walking over to him and ruffling his hair. "Remember, someone else in this room wasn't always one to follow the rules either." 

Steve groaned, dropping his head to the table. Zoe was right, but that didn't mean Steve had to care any less. He'd just let it go... For the time being.


End file.
